


Never fail to be kind

by governmentgoldfish



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Can You Hear Me?, Episode: s12e07 Can You Hear Me?, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/governmentgoldfish/pseuds/governmentgoldfish
Summary: Mixed feelings abt that scene,, so I wrote a quick thing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Never fail to be kind

“I should say a reassuring thing now, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, probably.”

For a fleeting moment the Doctor considers not responding. She ruminates on how easy it would be to once again shut off from her newest friends, to shrug off personal conversation and dive back into the adventures. She never really did stop running.

It would be so easy. She could make some comment about being socially awkward, like she had been when she was first running around in this body. She could tell him that she’s not really a doctor, that’s just what they call her. She could tell him his nightmares were just that; nightmares. Easy. So, so easy.

A soft humming noise reverberates through the TARDIS console room as she stares at Graham, who is starting to look a little disturbed by her lack of response.

“Doc?”

Easy, yes. But cruel.

_ Never be cruel .  
_

“I’m not really good at this, anymore.” She offers a light, apologetic smile as she uncrosses her arms, taps a hand against her thigh and then crosses them once more. Talking was harder in this body. Opening up was even harder than when Eyebrows was around; at least then she could hide behind his resting scowl that made it oh so easy to nip conversations like this in the bud and run away once more.

_ Never be cowardly. _

“It’s okay to be scared, Graham. You went through something horrible and even though you came out the other side of it, things like that always leave traces. Fear. Worry. Anger.” Her gaze flits away from Graham’s face and catches on a light panel behind him. It pulses, as if the TARDIS is offering encouragement, or reassuring her that she is not alone.

A sad smile tugs at her lips.

“I get scared sometimes. I’m so old, and I still get scared. It’s normal. It’s just part of being alive. I’d say it’s human, but-“ She gestures vaguely at herself and makes a face, shoulders lifting in a shrug. Graham chuckles lightly and huffs in agreement, and as she looks back at him she smiles.

_ Always try to be nice. _

“I don’t have the right thing or the perfect words to say to make you feel better, Graham. I’m sorry. Useless with words, now, I am. Used to be pretty good, but-... stuff happened.” Her smile fades, and once more she looks to the TARDIS panelling behind him, taking comfort in their familiar blue light. She closes her eyes and breathes out, pushing away the thoughts that try to dig their way into the centre of her mind. This was about Graham, not her, she couldn’t make it about her. She opens her eyes and looks at her friend.

_ Never fail to be kind. _

“I’ll always be here to listen, though. And I’ll help where I can.”


End file.
